The Lamborghini Brothers
by shioji-san
Summary: It's not easy being Red Alert especially when his older brothers are the twin terrors, Sunstreacker, and Sideswipe. After all being their prime target is not an easy job.
1. Lamborghini in the Middle

Okay this is my very first fanfiction about Red Alert and the twins so sorry if it isn't that great, this is only the second fanfiction I've done so yeah enjoy and please reveiw to tell me what you think. Also this fic is based off a pic I drew: gtgoten./art/Lamborghini-in-the-Middle-88139699 so enjoy

"Hey Sunny take a look at this," the red twin said softly as he pointed toward the door his twin and him were passing by. Sunstreaker gave a small scowl at the nickname but over looked it as he looked through the door seeing their younger brother Red sitting on the counch peacefully reading.

"So?" he asked confused about as to what the devilous twin had in mind, although any idiot could figure out that it had something to do with the smaller bot. Sideswipe just gave his brother a look that said 'follow my lead' as he walked into the room waving his hand, with Sunstreaker right behind him.

"Heya Red! How you doing?" The youngling looked up from where his datapad, as he heard the very annoying voice of his older brother, blue optics narrowing in suppision already knowing that the twins had something in mind.

"I'm reading," was the blunt reply of the youngling as he continued to stare, panicking a bit as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker took a set on either side of him. His body stiffening as he looked between the two.

"Is that so?" the yellow twin said as he looked over Red Alert's shoulder to take a look at the pad, however Red just brought the pad closer to his chest.

"But what are you reading?" Red's heard turned to his left when he heard the red twin speak up with a grin, which just made Red try to scoot away, but quickly remembered that Sunstreaker was on the other side.

"I-it's nothing..." Red Alert spoke up quickly as he got up from the counch, "Well I better leave now," the youngling said about to leave until he felt the pad taken from his hands, "HEY!" he yelled giving the yellow twin a cold glare. "Give that back!"

Ignoring Red Sunstreaker read through a few lines of the pad, and snickered, "Your reading on the history of Cybertron?" the yellow twin remarked, "You do know you still gots vorns until your old enough to enter the academy right?"

"Unlike you two I plan on passing the Acadeny with my brain, and not just use force for everything and anything," Red spat back as he moved closer to Sunstreaker trying to grab back his pad when Sideswipe took the pad from his twin. "Give it back"

Sides, of course, ignored him, "You know Sunny, if I didn't know any better I would think that our sparkling brother just insulted us," the red twin said as he looked over the pad, his left hand holding back Red as he continued to try to get his pad back from his older brothers.

"I think he did Sideswipe, what do you think we should do with him?" Sunstreaker spoke up with a devilish smirk that matched that of his brother's both taking notice to the visible flinch that came from the younger bot.

"Why not lock him in a small room thats always fun," proclaimed the red twin as Red Alert took a few steps back as he recalled the last time they had done this. It had been orns since he was finally takin out, and that was only because his mother creator had found him or else he would have been in there for much longer.

"Your not doing anything! Just give me back my datapad and leave me alone!" Red yelled jumping at Sideswipe in an attempt to take the pad, but when he got too close the red twin quickly threw the pad back to Sunstreaker.

"Don't your going to break it!" Red yelled once again as he raced toward Sunstreaker, panicking when the smirk grew.

"Oops," Sunny said as he dropped the pad on purpose, which made Red dive for the pad in fear of it breaking, however his yellow brother quickly caught it before it hit the floor, once again keeping it out of Red's reach. The twins played keep away from the younger lamborghini for about a breem before it was in Sunstreakers hand once more who held it up high enough to have it out of Red's reach. "Come on Red you want it you got to jump to get it," the yellow twin remarked, trying to hold back a laugh as Red Alert actually tried jumpping to get the pad, just to have Sunny pull the pad up as he jumpped and back down when he landed.

Sideswipe bent down so that he was the same hight as Red. "Whats the matter Red? Coming up a bit short?" he asked with a laugh.

A low growl emited from Red's mouth as he continued to try and reach for his pad, and finally realized that this way wasn't going to work. He stopped trying to reach for it as he glared at his older brothers, whom continued to laugh. "Whats the matter? You giving up already?" Sunstreaker asked before brusting into laughter once more. Although the laughing quickly stopped as Sunstreaker suddly yelped in pain, letting go of the pad to grab hold of his leg. "You little glitch!" the yellow lamborghini yelled after reciving a hard kick from Red Alert who said nothing as he grabbed his pad from the ground, and making a dash for the door after shouldering the red lamborghini aside. Making him fall onto the metal floor with a hard thud.

And within astroseconds Red Alert was out the door looking for either of his creators for some kind of protection as Sunny, and Sides chaced after him yelling in unison:

"Get back here you little glitch mouse!!"

Yeah I hope you all enjoyed and if anyone has any ideas feel free to tell me them


	2. Taking the Blame

W00t! I'm so glad so many people are liking this , well heres another chapter that I have thought up hope you like. And I'm happy that some of you have left ideas you would like to see. Although at the moment I'll be focusing more on their youngling days before I start them being older, although I'm might switch between the two of them. All depends on what I'm able to get up. Anyways enjoy.

* * *

The youngling turned in his recharge berth as he heard what sounded like snickering. Although Red Alert ignored to the best of his abilities since this wasn't the first time he was awaken by his brothers' voices as they mumbled in their sleep. After all with his senors being as sensitive as they were, it didn't take much to wake him up. Again his brothers' voices filled his audio receptors, and again he choose to ignore it. It was just them talking in their sleep once again, that's what his CPU told him._ 'Why can't they sleep quietly like everyone else on Cybertron?' _the youngling thought as once again he turned trying to get back to sleep. However his optics opened wide as he heard the sound of the slider door of their room opening and closing.

Panicking, Red Alert quickly sat up looking towards the door as his CPU began racing about ideas of what would cause the door to open and close like that. Was there someone in their home? In their room? Panic filled optics quickly scanned the room searching for anything that might have been out of place, as he cowered in a small ball, the youngling was obviously scared. "Sides? Sunny?" he called out softly for his older brothers hoping they would wake up, but there was no answer. _'They're the ones who opened the door,'_ he quickly thought as he slowly got off his berth to check on his brothers. And sure enough both of them were gone. A small scowl escaped his mouth as he headed for the door rubbing one of his tired optics as he opened it up sticking his head out searching the empty halls.

Why did everything have to be so dark at night? Red couldn't help but be terrified of the darkness, after all during the day their home always had a bright, and somewhat cheery atmosphere, would be completely cheery if he wasn't so panicky about what tricks his brothers had in store for him next. But at night, he couldn't help but feel as if someone was just going to come out and get him, which was why he went to look for the two. As much as he was terrified of them for pranking him all the time, he was more terrified of being left on his own. It may have been because of his paranoia, or it could just be a phase he went threw like all younglings his age, either way he didn't want to be left alone in his room.

Scanning the hallway once more he sprinted towards the main room hoping to find either of the twins so he wouldn't be alone. When he passed by his creators' room he made sure to be as quite as possible as he passed by not wanting to wake them. When he saw they weren't there he looked else where and finally found them right in front of their father creator's secret stash of High Grade. Although it wasn't much of a secret for they've known about it. "What do you think your doing!?" Red yelled in a whisper voice as he saw the two looking at one of the cubes.

"What's it look like?" Sideswipe replied back with a soft snort as he looked toward Red, "We're checking out Dad's stuff."

"Your not going to tell are you? Because if you do-" Sunstreaker spoke up before being interrupted.

"But you know how mad he gets when we touch his stuff without permission!"

"That's why he's never going to find out, now is he Red?" the red twin asked as he gave his younger brother the look that obviously said 'you better not tell' and his look was finished by what the blue optics of the yellow twin obviously gave out 'or else.' Knowing just by the looks he was given Red shook his head side to side in a bit of panic, at what his brother might do, and in fear that they might have been caught.

Once they knew they wouldn't have to worry about the younger lamborghini both the twins were about to try a small swig of the high grade when the heard loud footsteps coming their way. All three of the younglings panicked at the footsteps, knowing instantly it was their father, since their mother creator's foot steps were no where near as hard. Sides quickly dropped the cube of high grade he had and pushed his way by Red Alert from his right, while Sunstreaker ran by him from his left both running into him making him nearly fall over, but the youngling was able to caught himself from falling. He scanned around as he tired to see where they had hid for he no longer could scene them. _'They must have went out the door!' _he thought as he raced toward the door in hopes of escaping, but as he did he ran into the large legs of his father creator making Red fall back onto his aft. Red Alert's optics looking up in panic at the site of his father.

His father, like him and his brothers, also had a form that looked very much like their own. He was all black with some strips of yellow on him, the mech's robot had a black helm that was very similar to Sideswipe's although his body looked like a mixture between Red and Sunny, and unlike most Autobots Ringracer had yellow optics. His build was bigger than the average mech for he was design to be a warrior bot, meant to fight at the arena, though he gave that life up that life up the moment he became bonded. "Red? What are you doing in here you should have been in recharge five joors ago."

Red Alert's mouth opened as he tried to find the words to use however he stopped trying to speak when his father creator looked toward the splattered high grade on the floor. "And why were you in my stash of energon?" he asked his voice sounding more stern that what it did before.

"I-I uhh..." Red stammered as he continued to try and think of words. He could have just said that it was the twins who came him, and he had tried to stop him, however there was no proof. The twins were gone and most likely back in their breths and here he was caught red handed with not only the case open, but his running into his father as he tried to escape. Obviously things just didn't point to them, and he had already been given a lectured once for blaming something on the twins, even if they did do it, when all evidence pointed to him.

Ringracer sighed as he watched his youngling stammer for words. Why he would do this he didn't really know could have been something Sideswipe and Sunstreaker talked him into, but it wasn't like he could punish them for something that was only a probability. Part of him wondered why Red Alert was always so panicky, it wasn't like he, other anything else for that matter, was going to hurt him so why be scared? It was times like these where he wished Red was like his older brothers in a way, but Red did reflect more of his bondmate than he did him. He looked at his internal clock. Slag it was too late to deal with this. Taking hold of Red's hand and leading him back to his room for recharge, "We'll talk about this later alright, right now I want you in your breth and in deep recharge understand?" he asked as he looked toward the youngling who just nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You didn't tell on us did you?" Sunstreaker whispered in a somewhat cold voice to Red once their father creator was out of the room. However the only thing he received was a low grumble. Both Sides and Sunny looked at one another with a triumphant look, again they had gotten off the hook all thanks to the fact that their little brother was just too slow to get away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later the next cycle the young Red Alert was scrubbing the floor of every room in the house as his punishment for not only sneaking out of recharge, but for sneaking into Ringracer's high grade as well as dropping it to stain the floor. If he would just confess and tell his creator that it was the twins there was a high chance of him getting off the hook, but then of course he would still get in trouble from hiding what he knew, and then later be picked on by the culprits for telling on them in the first place. _'Just you two wait, I'll get you back even if it's vorns from now, I will pay you back for this.'_

* * *

And of course we all know he does get his revenge XD hoped you like it. And I'm sorry if you don't but I thought it would be funny so uhh.. yeah


	3. Caring

Okay well several people were wondering if the twins even cared for Red so I decided to do this little chap to answer that, hope you like. And for those who don't know a breem is about 8.3 minutes, and a joor is equal to a hour.

And since I didn't do this before I should say so now I do not in any way shape or form own Transformers I just like to draw and write them.

* * *

Today was a very rare day. Today was a day where their mother creator had the day off, which of course meant that they would actually be able to go out and do something instead of just staying home all day doing nothing as they waited for their creators to come home. And she decided for her day off to take her sparklings to the park for the day so that they could play with others younglings. True, they all had each other to play with, but it was always fun playing with others. When they arrived at the park both the twins and Red had already spit up, to the femme's disappointment. Bluetracer felt that there was this invisible wall between them and the relationship between the three always seem to make them grow further and further apart.

After about a joor or so Bluetarcer received a call stating that there was an emergeny that she needed to take care of. With a small sigh she got up from the bench she was sitting on walking over to the twins who were having fun roughhousing with several other youngling their age, some even older. "Come on you two, we need to get you home," Bluetracer said to them which made them both stop instantly with a groan.

"What!? Why? We only just got here and your suppose to have the day off," exclaimed Sideswipe, who was obviously annoyed.

"Yeah you said that we would be able to play all day today, no interruptions," Sunstreaker added in as the both looked up at their mother creator with pleading optics, both asking to stay longer.

_'Oh Primus not that look,'_the light blue femme thought to herself as she stared at them with a guilty expression. She hated having to say they had to go back when she did tell them they would be able to play, but they needed her back at the factory. "I'm sorry, but I can't leave you three alone here."

"But we're older now we're all responsible enough to be left alone, we know the way home and everything, besides it's not that far from here," Sunstreaker argued

She shooker her head, "No, besides someone needs to take care of Red- "

"We can watch him here!" Sideswipe exclaimed making a shocked looked go on both Sunstreaker's and Bluetarcer's face.

"We can?" Sunny asked before being elbowed in the side then looked up at his mother creator, 'I mean yeah, we can watch him here, it not that much different than when he's at home."

Silence as the only answer she had for them as she tried thinking whether or not it was a good idea to leave Red, and them here in the park. True their house wasn't to far off, and how much different could it be from watching him back home. Besides it was so difficult to say no to those pleading optics. She sighed, "Fine, but on two conditions, one: Red agrees to it, and two: one or both of you must ALWAYS have your optics on him okay? This means no leaving him alone in the playground while the both of you rough house with the others okay? You can't let him out of your site," the twins nodded at this.

With that, she and the twins walked over to where Red was as he jumped down from one of the play pens. "Are we going home?" he asked when he noticed his mother walking to him with the twins in tow.

"Well actually I have to go to the factory for a while think you'll be okay here with Sides and Sunny?" Bluestracer asked as he knelt down to be leveled with her sparking who had a sad look on his face.

"But you were suppose to stay."

"I know but there's an emergency that only I can fix, so I'm asking if you want to stay here under the twins watch?" Red looked toward his older brothers who were telling him with their optics to say yes, making the younger one nod, the sad look still on his face. Bluetracer placed her hand under Red's chin to make him look up at her bright blue optics a smile on her face, "Don't worry I'll be back within a couple of joors and your brothers will take good care of you, isn't that right boys?" she asked as she looked back toward the twins who just smiled and nodded. She patted Red Alert on his shoulder as she stood up and left. Both the twins waited until their mother was out of audio shot before the spoke to Red.

"Alright Red since our friends already moved to the other side of the park that's where we're going alright?" Sideswipe said, "And since we can't let you out of our site this means your coming with us."

"But there's nothing over there for me to play with," Red argued, he knew the other side of the park is where older younglings played at, and sometimes fully grown mechs and femmes went there too for stuff, but there were little to no chances of there being any younglings his age to play with. Although he wasn't given the chance to protest again when he felt Sunstreaker grab a hold of one of his hands.

"You seem to misunderstand, we're not asking you, we're telling you now come on," the yellow twin said as he began pulling Red Alert with them so they could meet up with their friends so that they could continue playing. Once they met up with the others a red youngling not too much older than the twins waved toward them yelling them to hurry up and join. "We'll be right there!" Sides yelled back as Sunstreaker made Red sit where he was.

"Alright your going to be a good little sparking as sit right here so we can play," Sunstreaker said sternly as he looked down at his brother.

"I'm not a sparking," Red muttered softly with annoyed look on his face, it wasn't fair that he was being forced to sit and wait with nothing to do, but watch his older brothers play with a bunch of other mechs their age while he had no one. Although little to his awareness he was saying all this out loud. In a soft tone yes, but it was still loud enough that the twins heard some of the muttering.

"What was that?" Sides spoke up loudly, making Red shift his gaze toward the ground to hid his annoyance.

"Nothing."

"Thought so, now sit here and go no where so we can keep an optic on you understand?" Red nodded and with that both the twins left Red Alert to sit while they continued to play. About three had breems passed since they left Red alone to play with their friends, his blue optics watching as one of the older youngling tried to tackle down Sideswipe, although was inturputed when Sunstreaker tackled him to protect his twin. _'Why is it that they always have each others back, but they never have mine?' _Red Alert couldn't help think as he watched his older brothers play,_ 'Why don't they ever care about me? Why do they care only about each other?' _his CPU continued to think when a thought came along. They didn't care right? So why not sneak away back to the playground? After all they wouldn't care if he wasn't sitting in that one spot right?

With that thought in his CPU he looked toward the twins to make sure they weren't paying attention to him before he stood up and left them to play.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

About another four breems have passed before the twins looked over to where they left their brother and complete and utter panic filled their CPUs when they saw that their brother wasn't there. They ran over to where they had left Red ignoring the calls of the others when they left them in the middle of the game. Hell they didn't even care about leaving them the moment they saw him gone. "Slag it! Where'd he go!? I thought you were watching him"

"Me!? I thought you were! Gah!" the yellow lamborghini growled in frustration as he looked around optics scanning to see if Red was near by, the thought of how angry their creators would have been with them didn't even cross their minds as they looked around. They both felt guilty enough and they knew if they thought about their creators' reaction that they would panic even more. He asked the others they were playing with seeing if any of them had notice their brother leaving however none noticed. Again they panicked, neither of them thought that Red would actually take off on them the way he had. Both of them were so used to him always listening to them, that they didn't figure he would actually disobey them, nor did they realize how much the idea of Red being gone would have an effect on them.

They spent a couple of breems searching, and even went as far as asking some fully grown mechs and femmes if they had seen him, but there was no luck. "Sunny? Do you think that... someone might have... "

"NO! Don't you even finish that thought!" the yellow twin interrupted with a yell. Sunstreaker didn't even want to take into concideration to his brother's idea.

"But... it has been known to happen"

"No! Red maybe young but he's not stupid enough to go off with some mech or femme he doesn't know, hes got to be..."

Sunstreaker trailed off as they both got the same idea as to where Red had gone, and without any hesitation they both ran.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Red Alert chuckled as he went down the slid again, and he had to admit this was a lot of fun even without his brothers and creators around, even if every other youngling had someone with them. After all playing alone was nothing new to him, alot of times his older brothers often ignored him at home making him having to find a way to play by himself. It was just something he felt he was going to have to get used to after all who wanted to play with a glitchy mech? He got around to climb up the slide once more but the voice of his older brothers caught the attention of his audio receptors.

"Red Alert you little glitch mouse!"

Panic filled his CPU as he heard them, wondering why they were there. He jumped of the ladder he was climbing about to run away, but was taken by his arm and pulled into a tight embrace by Sideswipe, "Don't you EVER scare us like that again!" he yelled making Red flinched a bit at how high pitched he sounded, especially when he was yelling into his audio receptors. And that was when he felt another pair of arms hugging him as well, were they planning something?

"We thought something really bad had happened to you," Sunstreaker's voice entered in and as Sideswipe let go Sunstreaker turned Red Alert around so that he could face them both optic to optic, "We told you to say put for a reason!"

"Yeah do you have **any **idea as to how worried we were about you!?"

"What if something had happen?"

"What if someone took you?"

"Or worse!"

Red Alert just looked at them dumbfounded his older brothers as they stared at him with both angry and worried looks across their faces. He opened up his mouth a couple of times to try and say something, however nothing came out. Red was in all honesty didn't expect this kind of reaction from them, yeah he was expecting the yelling, but when he imagined it they were both yelling at him for getting them in trouble with their creators for not watching him and then later try something else for payback. But them actually being worried about his welfare couldn't help but come as a surprise to him. After all it was just the other night when they sold him out to their father creator for something he didn't even do, they just used him as their little scapegoat. "Well? Don't you have something to say?" Sideswipe ask, his voice demanding a response.

"You actually care about what happens to me?" was the responce that they got which made a hurtful expression come across both their faces. Were they really that bad that he had to ask such a question? Neither twin said nothing as they brought their brother into a hard hug once more before Sideswipe broke the silence once more.

"What makes you even think such a thing Red?"

"I-I don't know," Red replied as he relaxed a bit into their embrace no longer worried that they had any plans for him later on. "It's just that you always seem to only care about each other and always leave me out of things, and the way you always pick on me, and... and..."

"Aww come on Red you can't take what we do to you to spark, we do care, hell if we weren't doing all those things to you that would mean that we really didn't care," Sunstreaker said with a smile as he playfully smacked him on the helm

"Hey don't do that," Red Alert protested as he covered his helm, even a small smack like that hurt a bit with his sensors being as sensitive as they were.

"Don't be such a sparking Red" Sideswipe spoke with a laugh.

"I'm not a sparking."

"Even when your a full grown mech Red, your still going to be our sparkling brother, now come on lets go play."

"I'm not going to have to sit and watch again am I?" Red asked, disappointment already coming up into his optics.

"No cause this time we're staying here with you to play."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bluetracer ran back into the park after having to deal with a total system shut down back at the factory and it have been three joors since she had left her younglings only in the park, and she couldn't help but be worried as to what they were doing. Were the getting along with the other younglings? Primus were they getting along with each other? That was the thing she was most worried about, after all the twins weren't always the nicest when it came to Red and she couldn't help but worry. Although that was when she saw the very adorible site of the twins actually playing with Red instead of their friends, _'Heh a__nd here I thought they would make him sit on the sidelines and force him to watch while they played,' _she shrugged, _'Guess I was wrong.'_

* * *

I don't know part of me felt I should have just left it off with the brothers, but another part of me said why the hell not so I did so.


	4. Babysitting

This was an idea that came from hecate-19, the very person who inspired these stories in the first place, this came out a lot long than what I expected it to be and I hope you enjoy. And sorry for any out of charcaterness this is my first time writing these characters so yeah enjoy

Also a couple notes and such. For those who were wondering Red's and the Twins ages for the priveous chapters Red is equilaent to a human 5 year old and the twins were 9. Also this chap takes place while in the Ark many years later and flashes back to when they were 6 and Red was 2. And yes I know I passed some important parts such as the Ark learning about them being brothers and such, but I'll get to those another chapter.

* * *

"So do you think you can find out what's wrong with him? Or if there's any way to fix him?" Prime's voice asked as he looked at his CMO. Ratchet was working on Red Alert for the fifth time in 30 cycles and Ratchet was getting sick of it. He knew that Red Alert couldn't control when he glitched, but having to fix and reboot him every time he did was time consuming, and he could have used the time to focus on other things for the Ark. That was why in the last meeting the CMO had with the other officers he said that it would be a wise decision to give Red some time off so that he could have a throe exam over him in hopes of finding a way so that the glitch wouldn't be in the way of his work. Curious as to what it could have been Prime, Prowl, and Jazz were with the CMO, in the medbay, as well so that they could understand just what was wrong with the young officer. Inferno had also been there for as luck would have it just as Prowl was about to set up the vacation days the security director had glitched from yet another prank by the twins, who were also in the medbay recovering from their injuries from the 'cons.

"It might take a while but yeah I should be able to figure out the problem. I don't graenty that I'll be able to get rid of the glitch but I know I'll be able keep it under control a bit," Ratchet replied as he continued to look at the screen carefully looking through everything, making sure that no servo went unsearched. He grumbled as several of the wires connected to the Security Director's helm fell off as he struggled to online himself, "Damn it that..." the CMO trailed off grumbling his curses softly as he tampered with a servo in Red's helm to offline him forcefully, and reconnected the wires.

"So, exsactly how long is this going to take?" Jazz asked getting bored of just sitting and watching Ratchet look through Red's head.

"Hard to say really could take a couple of breem, maybe even a couple cycles it all depends where the problem is."

"Heh, bet you guys five energon cubes it was because of something the twins did while they were younger, after all who won't become glitching growing up with them?" Jazz said while chuckling a bit, Inferno joining in.

"Hey we were good brothers! Whenever our creators weren't there we watched him, played with him, even fed him so you can't accuse us for him being glitchy," Sideswipe argued back. Of course he left out all the details about alot of things they have done, but of course he wasn't going to mention it. After all he was trying to make a good case, and he couldn't do that if he gave evidence against himself and his twin. It had been a week now since everyone on the Ark had found out about their being related, and they have been making fun of it any chance they got despite the threats each of the lombos gave them.

"Some how I fine that hard to believe," Prowl spoke in his usual dull voice.

"Believe what you want," Sunstreaker spoke up as he sat up in the berth he was suppose to be resting on, "But as Sides said we were good brothers and--"

"Found it!" Ratchet interrupted every bot in the room looking toward the screen, Sunstreker winced at the pain in his side, but his curiosity about what caused his brother to glitch so often. Ratchet closed up on the area in which he meant, although none of them could tell what was wrong just by looking at it.

"So whats wrong?" Prime asked still staring at the screen with confused optics.

"There are several loose chips which have a large effect on his mental processor thus the frequent glitches, and by the looks of things..." Ratchet trailed off as he moved over to the offline Red Alert, carefully removing part of his helm so he could look at the chips with his own optics. Once he caught it he examined it for a moment before finally continuing, "It looks like they've been loose for a long while, probably during his sparking ages or so."

"What would have caused it?" again Prime asked.

"By the look of it a blunt hit on the head, probably hit himself on the head or something," Ratchet explained not turning away from Red Alert. As the officers spoke among one another none of them seemed to notice the twins flinching, nor did they notice the guilty expression on their faces as they looked at one another. Although Inferno noticed it so he tuned out what they were talking about something although he couldn't quite make it out. He concentrated harder and heard a bit more of what they were saying but it was still hard to make out.

"Do you think it was from then?"

"No, couldn't have been, oh what about... no"

"Oh it's gotta be that one time with the... well you know"

Inferno glared at the twins they obviously knew what had happen to Red but were keeping it from them. With a growl he stormed over toward the twins and slammed his fist down on the berth Sunstreaker was on making both bots jump as they were forced to stop their conversation. "What did you two **do**!?" Inferno yelled, optics angry as he glared at the twins, grabbing the attention of all the 'bots in the room.

"We don't know what your talking about," Sideswipe said defensively trying to avoid the gazes of the officers.

"Then explain what Ah just heard right now between you two," Inferno replied still glaring at them.

"It was nothing," Sunstreaker said a little too quickly.

"You two better tell me what happen now or else I will personally disassemble you and throw you both into the scrap heep!" Ratchet yelled in anger as he slap his wench against his hand to show that he wasn't kidding. The twins panicked when they heard this, looking at one another before sighing in defeat.

"Alright, alright, alright we kind of... might have... dropped him on his head while he was a sparkling, while our creators were gone," Sideswipe said first caution in his voice as they all stared at them.

"And we kind of... might have... never told them about it," Sunstreaker added in the same caution voice. There was silence in the room after the twins had admitted their crime before the CMO finally yelled.

"What do you mean you dropped Red Alert on his head while he was a sparkling and never told your creators about it!?" Ratchet yelled so loud that it seemed like the entire Ark could have heard him. The twins as well as everyone else in the room had their audio's covered with their hands so that they wouldn't blow out. When they uncovered their audios Ratchers was still yelling about how stupid they were to pull such a stunt as he walked closer to them. Sides tried backing away however yell off the berth in his attempts to do so. "Did you two at least have the slightest idea what damage you could have done!?"

"Woah, woah, woah Ratchet," Sideswipe exclaimed bringing up his hands in front of him as he stood up and backed away into Sunstreaker's breth still in pain from the fall. "We were younglings we didn't know any better at the time! Gives us a chance to explain what happen at least."

"Fine but it better be good," Ratchet said as he crossed his arms every 'bot in the room waiting for an explanation

"And here they called themselves good brothers.." Jazz whispered into Prowl's audios

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Come one mom it's not like we're going to burn down the house while your gone!" Sunstreaker groaned to his mother as the was going on with a list of what not to do while she was gone. This was going to be the first time that she would leave her sparklings alone since they were first sparked. She hated the idea of leaving them alone, especially with Red Alert being as young as he was. Bluetracer couldn't help but worry how her sparkling would react to either her, nor Ringracer not being there. They had never left the twins alone at such an age for one of them had always been there. _

_Although as time went by they had to do more and more hours at their work place, and for the first time in who knows how long neither she, nor her bond mate were going to be there. They had thought about taking them to work with them, but knowing the twins they would damage something, and Red need to much attention to focus on any real work. They tried calling friends to see if any of them would look after her children however they all had refused for each of them has fallen into one of the twins' many pranks and had refused to look after them any more. Just as Firestrip, a old time friend of her, whom had watched over the twins while they had to leave to place Red Alert's spark into his protoform. _

_When they had returned they saw that the house was a complete and utter mess, and they heard muffled screaming of pure fear, and panic. Both Ringracer and Bluetracer ran to where they heard the screaming thinking that something had happen just to see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sitting on their edge of the their berth eating energone goodies as he looked at the storage door, where Firestrip was pounding on the door begging to be let out. When Ringracer let him out of the closet Firestrip ran out yelling that they have raised hellions and left without another word. And Bluetracer hadn't herd from him since, and any other sitter they had place to take care of the twins hadn't been much better. _

_"No I'm just going to have to call a sitter."_

_"But we can take care of ourselves we don't need a sitter!"_

_"I'm not going to leave you alone with Red"_

_"There's only a 3 joor difference between your leaving and dad returning, it won't be that long!"_

_"No!"_

_"Please! Besides your running late there's no time to get a sitter," Sideswipe finished knowing that he and his brother had won this argument. The femme checker her _

_internal clock giving a groan at the time. How she managed to lose to her own sparklings she didn't know, maybe it had something to do with all the stress. _

_"Fine, but this is the first time your going to be left alone alright, and it will be your last if you two can prove to me if you can't take care of yourselves and your brother, then you'll never be allowed to stay home with a sitter again understood?" the light blue femme asked as she looked at her children_

_The twins nodded, and after going over several rules they had to go by if they ever wanted to be trusted again they were going to have to follow them. The first one was obvious, keeping the house clean, which was something they knew they could do, take care of Red. More of a challenge, but nothing they couldn't handle, and of course no energon goodies. They were hyped up enough and they didn't need any more than that. And the moment she left ans was far enough away enough that she wouldn't come back randomly the immediately went over to their creator's room to check on their younger brother, and luckily for them he was a sleep. The red twin smirked, "This is going to be easy," he whispered softly as the left the room to leave Red in peace. _

_"So what do you think we should do?" Sunstreaker asked as the walked down the hall. So many things to sneak into, so many places to explore even in their small house there was something to do. _

_"I say we gets some goodies," Sideswipe smiled as he rubbed his hands together, he could already taste the sweet energon. Suntreaker smiled and nodded in agreement as they both ran into the cabinet to where they're creators hid the goodies, they jumpped onto the counter to open the cabinet however the goodies weren't there. "What they do with them!?" the red twin yelled. _

_"Odd," Sunstreaker muttered as he jumpped down from the counter and stepped back finally spotting the goodies they were trying to get, "Found them, problem though."_

_"What?"_

_"They're to high for us to reach on our own, if we had a little more height to add then yes, but--"_

_"What about Red?"_

_Sunstreaker raised an optic at this as he stared at his twin in confusion, "What do you mean?"_

_"We wake up Red Alert I'll have him climb on my shoulders, I'll climb on yours and together we can get the goodies!"_

_"Your crazy you know that?"_

_"Yeah, but you love me for it and you know it," Sideswipe went back to their creator's room looking at Red in the sparkling berth, "Red... heya Red," sung softly so that they could wake up their little bro. When the sparkling's onlined slowly, Sideswipe sung the same words making the young sparking sit up rubbing his eyes. Heya Red your up" Sides said with a smile across his face. _

_" 'idewhip?" the sparking muttered still tired and obviously wanted recharge. _

_"It's Sideswipe, or you can just call me Sides, can you say _Sides_?"_

_"IDE!" the young sparkling said with a smile across his as he through his ands up for emphases. _

_"Close enough," Sideswipe said with a laugh as Sunny chuckled behind him, "What about Sunny? Can you say _'Sunny'_?"_

_The Red and white sparkling looked over toward the yellow twin repeating his name, "Unny, Unny," Red cried out slapping his hands together as he said the name. This made Sideswipe burst into laughter as he picked up his little brother and rubbed his helm against his little brother's._

_"Your so cute you know that Red, don't see why mom and dad have trouble with you."  
_

_"Can we just get to what we were going to do Sides we only got two joors left before dad comes home."_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sides replied as he removed his helm from Red's, "Hey Red you want a goodie?"_

_Red nodded his head at this, "Okay well your gonna help gets some kay?" the sparkling wasn't to sure what his older brother meant by what he said but nodded and clapped his hands anyway. _

_After getting Red the twins went back to where the cabinet was. "Okay Red we're going to pull you up and you grab the goodies okay?" Sides asked, while Red seemed confused. Although that confusion turned into fear as he Placed Red to sit on his shoulder. The sparkling's little hands held onto Sides' helm as if his spark depended on it. "Don't worry Red, I've got you, kay?" Still scared Red Alert nodded and loosened his grip a bit as Sides turned to Sunny, "You ready?"_

_The yellow twin nodded as he kneeled down so that his twin could climb on his shoulders, once he was securely on Sunstreaker stood up doing his best to carry the weight of both his brothers, and again Red Alert grabbed hold onto Side's helm with a tight grip offlining his optics so he wouldn't have to see how high he was. _

_"It's okay Red I told you I've got you, there's nothing you have to be scared about, just look ahead and grab hold of the goodies," Sideswipe reassured his sparkling brother taking hold of his waist to make sure he wouldn't fall. Red Alert onlined his optics again still scared, but he did as Sideswipe told him looking toward the goodies that were barely withing his reach. _

_"Come on you guys I can't hold you forever," Sunstreaker grummbled. _

_"Come on Red you need to grab the energon goodies," Sideswipe tried hurrying up the sparkling to grab the goodies before Sunstreaker could no longer hold them. Red leaned forward reaching out with his little arms as he finally grabbed the bag. Red clicked with happiness however Sunstreaker could no longer hold them up and fell over losing his grip on Sides how had lose his grip on Red Alert as they both fell down. Sunstreaker was lucky enough to have just fallen off his aft, where as Sideswipe landed hard on his back. Although was was considerably lucky compared to Red Alert landing on his head. _

_"Red" both the twins yelled ignoring their own pain as they looked after their brother, there was a dent in his helm although it was barely noticeable. The sparking had energon entering his optics before releasing a very loud cry, which made both of the twins wince._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"And after that we comforted him until he stopped crying and knowing that we would never be trusted to stay alone again we didn't say anything," Sunstreaker said

"And since the dent in his head was barely noticeable our creators never asked about it, it was never mentioned, and we're pretty sure that if effected some memory chips or something because I don't think ever remembered if ever happening," Sideswipe finished up both the twins looked at the shocked expressions on everyone else.

"Ah I can't believe you two endangered Red just for some, energon goodies," Inferno finally spoke up.

"We already told you we were only younglings ourselves it's not like we knew any better," Sides defended him and his brother.

"Stupid twins..." Red muttered, once again his glitch was fighting to force himself online and he seemed to be dreaming about something if he mentioned the twins, "Brig..."

"Heh even in his sleep he sends you to the bring," Jazz laughed, as Red Alert muttered some more although they couldn't really tell what he was saying.

"But he can't-" Sunstreaker said before being interrupted by Prowl.

"He can and he did now go," he looked over to Inferno, "Please escort them there."

"You got it," Inferno replied as he led the twins out the Medbay and into the bring.

"Did Red Alert over hear the story or was it just a coincidence?" Prime asked curious if Red don't that on purpose or not.

"I'm sure it was just random, but it's not like they didn't deserve it," Ratchet replied as he looked over Red Alert and began the repairs.

* * *

Good? bad? Let me know what ya think.


	5. First Glitch

Wow been a while since I've updated, darn busy life. Oh well up now, here is a story of when Red Alert glitched for the first time. Hope you enjoy

* * *

"Sunny? Sides?"

Sunstreaker grumbled as he heard the voice not to far from him, he grumbled a bit before the voice spoke up louder.

"Sunny... Sides..."

Again the yellow twin grumbled as he onlined his optics, Sideswipe still asleep behind him. There were two berths in the room, back before Red Alert was born the two berths was for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, however both almost always sunk out of their own berths to sleep with the other, so once Red was sparked and old enough to move out of their creator's room he took one of the berths while Red Alert slept alone in the other. Well usually, right now his younger brother was in front of him. He grumbled again as he rubbed his optics trying to wake himself up a bit so that he could listen to Red. "What do you want?" Sunny grumbled as he checked his internal clock scowling at how later it was. "Do you realize how late it is!?" he snapped in a low voice so that he wouldn't wake up his twin. He was so upset that he didn't even realized the dried up energon tears on Red's cheeks.

The youngling wiped his optics still trying to get rid of the energon tears as he tried to speak. "I... umm.. I... was won-wondering if... if you would... ummm..." Red stuttered his words. Optics looking everywhere else besides on his brother who seemed to be getting grumpier and grumpier by the minute.

Again he sowled, "Spit it out Red I want to get back to recharge," Sunstreaker spat once more, still glaring at his younger brother.

Red Alert winced at this, biting his bottom lip in both fear and nervousness. He rubbed his arm as he put his head down offlining his optics, "CanIpleasesleepwithyouandSides!" Red said quickly.

"What?" the yellow lambo asked, his CPU too tired to understand what Red had just said.

"Can I please sleep with you and Sides?" Red repeated slower looking at Sunstreaker with pleading optics, again energon tears coming into his optics, he didn't want to sleep alone in fear of the nightmares returning.

"Why?"

"I-I had a nightmare, please let me sleep with you," again Red pleaded his voice shaky, although this did nothing but made Sunstreaker growl in annoyance.

"You woke me up for that! Stop being a little scardy 'bot and get back to recharge in your own berth," Sunstreaker replied as he turned over so that his back was now to Red Alert. However the youngling was hoping to 'change his answer somehow.

"Sunny please," Red pleaded again the energon tears falling down his cheeks, "I dont want to rechage alone."

"Then go recharge with mom and dad cause I don't want to hear it, stupid sparking," Sunstreaker finish whispering the last part as he slipped back into recharge.

"I'm not a sparking," Red Alert muttered before he looked down in hopelessness as the energon tears continued to fall, as much as he wanted to recharge with his creators there was this soft voice in his head that kept telling him that his parents didn't want him, that they hated him, that they wanted to get rid of him. He didn't know who the voices belonged to but he could always hear them. When he was younger they were never there, but as he got older he started hearing the voices although he could never actually hear the words that they said, but several cycles ago the voices became louder and more understandable. And no matter what he did he couldn't get rid of them. He thought about telling his creators about the voices, but thats when they started telling him that they hated him. At first he was able to argue that it wasn't true, but with their word he was begining to doubt it more and more.

_"What makes you think they care? Theres a reason why they leave you with other mechs, thats why they always take the twin's side, they __**hate**__ you"_

Again he heard the voices and he cried once more as he hugged himself, his bottom lip still quivering in fear as he walked back and climbed back onto his berth hugged himself staying awake so that the nightmares that have been haunting him since the voices came along wouldn't bug him. _'What if they're right?'_ Red thought to himself as he continued to quiver in fear, _'What if they do hate me?'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

One week later

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe have either of you seen Red today?" Ringracer asked his younglings as he was ready to leave once more hoping to say good-bye to all of them. He was beginning to become really worried about Red Alert, it has been seven cycles now and it seemed as if his youngest was trying to avoid both him and his bondmate for reasons he couldn't understad. The last time he had spoken to him Red Alert seemed tense. Why? Ringracer couldn't understand it almost seemed like he was afraid of him, and not just him it was the same when it came to Bluetracer, _'Had we done something?'_

"No he got out of recharge before us we haven't seen him since last night," Sunstreaker replied as he and Sideswipe looked up from their toys, the worried expression on their father's face was growing.

"Is something wrong?" Sideswipes asked with a curiousity. He had noticed some differances in Red

"Your mother creator and I have been worried about Red Alert lately... he... he doesn't seem to be acting like himself anymore, and he seems to have been avoiding us for the past week," Ringracer explained still a bit worried about what was going on with his youngling. "Have you two noticed anything odd about him?"

Both twins thought about Red's behavior lately for the past week. Their younger brother had refused to step ouside their room for nearly a week now. At the begining the only time he came outside was when he wanted energon, but after a few days he had refused to come out completely and relied on his brothers to give him his daily energon because he seemed so afriad. "Besides him being really, really arfrid nothing much," Sideswipe answered as he continued to think.

Ringracer looked down at the ground with sad optics, why was his creation so afraid of him? Why did- his thoughts were soon interrupted by an old memory of the day they had transferred Red Alert's spark to his protoform. _'Oh Primus don't let this be because of that,'_he silently prayed as he looked back toward his younglings. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker," he said in a stern voice hiding his panic behind it as he grabbed their attention once more. "I need you two to look for Red Alert and tell me how he's doing," he said hoping they would do it without asking to many questions.

"Why us and not you?" Sunstreaker asked a bit confused as to why they needed to look for him.

"It's obvious that your brother is to afraid of both me and your mother creator so if I try he most likely won;t come out of hiding, you two have a better chance of find him," Ringracer explained hopping it was enough.

The twins looked at him with confused optics before turning toward one another shrugging as they got up and started their searched. Once the twins were out of site Ringracer covered his face with his hands as he prayed, "Please Primus don't let it be because of that."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Three breems have passed and the twins haven't had much trouble with finding their little brother. "Slag it, where is he?" Sunstreaker grumbled getting annoyed from searching for the little glitch mouse.

"Well we still have our room to check so can't lose hope," Sideswipe tried to reassure his twin as they entered the room. "Red, heeeey Reeeed!?" Sideswipe called out as they looked around the room seeing no sign of their younger brother. That was when they both heard a small shuffling inside the closet. Both twins smiled mischiefly as they walked closer to the closet, and with a simple press of a button the automadic slidding door was open and the red twin yelled, "Caught ya!" he yelled although before he could focus on Red's form he was struck in the head with one of their toys which knocked him down to his back. A large dent was left in his helm after being struck. He rolled over to his hands and knees holding on to his helm. "Why... that... little..." he grumbled as Sunstreaker laughed still out of the way of the closet door.

Although Sideswipe wasn't so lucky as he was hit yet again, this time in the back of the helm, leaving yet another dent. Finally learning his lesson the red twin moved out of the way of the door. "Don't come near me!" yelled the very familiar voice of their brother

"Comm'on Red don't be a sparking, Dad's worried about you, and-"

Sunstreaker, who was still avoiding coming into Red Alert's line of site, was interrupted by the younling, "NO! HE DOESN"T CARE! NO ONE CARES! I WON'T LET YOU HURT ME!"

"What?!" both twins exclaimed after hearing Red. Neither of them could understand him.

"What in the name of Cycbertron do you mean by that!?" Sideswipe yelled, "We do care about you and we would never hurt you, you know this Red so why are you attacking us?"

The twins were never answered as Red Alert looked outside the door, still hugging himself, fresh energon tears running down his optics as his horns sparked again.

_'They lie! They hate you, the whole lot of them. Think of all the curel pranks they've done to you. They have the gull to say that they care, but they don't. They'll get you and throw you in the scrap yard'_

_'But they said...'_

_'No, just cause they say it doesn't mean they mean it_

The voice in Red Alert's head spoke as once again the youngling's horn spark sending a sharp pain through his CPU, "Your lieing!" Red yelled shaking his head hugging himself tighter, "No one cares, you just want to get rid of me! All of you!"

The twins sparks felt as if they broke in two as they heard these words coming from their younger brother. Their father creator had been right, there was something wrong with them, but what could they do about it? Red Alert was obviously just as afraid of them as he was of their creators. They looked at one another, not understanding what they coud do, but then silently nodded to each other as if they both had the exact same thought. Without another word they both entered the closet finally catching a small glimpse of Red Alert before the younger bot started throw things once more at them, although they both just covered themselves from the blows until finally Sunstreaker grabbed hold of the younling's arms in order to stop him. Although that didn't stop him from kicking, which forced the yellow twin t not only curse about the dents, but also having to pin his brother down completely like this.

And for the first time since they found him, they were finally able to see the condition he was in. Red Alert had looked has if he hadn't recharge in cycles, his horns were sparking, and it looks like he had nearly been crying non-stop for who knows how long. Blue optics shut off as he looked away, "P-please," Red Alert cried as he tensed underneath his brother's grip. "Don't hurt me."

Again thw twins felt their sparks break at the words. They hated the idea of their brother actually thinking they would hurt him. "We already told you Red we're not hear to hurt you, you know we would never do that to you," Sideswipe said trying to cheer up his brother.

Sad optics looked up pleadingly at them, "But-but-but they... they said that... that-"

"Who said?"

"The voices, t-they keep telling me stuff like... like... like," Red Alert couldn't bring himself to finish as another wave a energon tears poured down his optics. Finally sure that Red Alert wouldn't attack them Sunstreaker let his little brother go, who just went stright to his brother and grabbed him in a tight embrace. The twins gave each other another worried look.

"I'm going to go tell dad whats up," Sideswipe said as he ran out of the closet leaving Red Alert in Sunstreaker's care.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After having explained everything about what had happened to his father creator, Ringracer just nodded and asked him for him and his brother to take Red Alert to the hospital near by, explaining that he couldn't do it do to the lack of trust, but he would make sure that the appointment with the medic was sent up so that they could take a look at his youngest child. It had taken nearly a joor and a half to finally convince Red to leave the house so that they could go, and another joor to convince the young bot to allow the medics to take a look at him all the while Red Alert had refused to let go of Sunstreaker. It wasn't until they offlined him, so that they could run the test, when he finally let go of the yellow twin.

The twins and their father creator waited for a cycle, their mother creator joining them after receiving the messages from Ringracer about what had happened, and still there was no word from any of the medics of how Red Alert was doing. And finally the head medic that was working on Red Alert make into the hall they were waiting in with a sad look in his blue optics. The medic was completely white with several red stripes, and was the very same medic that had transferred his spark to his protoform.

"How is he Forcescope?" Bluetracer asked and seemed to be on the very boarder line of a complete meltdown.

Forcescope looked at them all with sad optics before turning away with a sigh. It was going to be difficult breaking the news. "Red Alert has a glitch, and I regret to say that there is no way to get rid of it," he informed them looking away as Bluetracer began to sob. She knew of how glitched mechs were treated, and knew her sparkling would have a rough life because of it, _if _he survived that is, and of course if the glitch never threaten his life again. As she sobbed Ringracer held on to his bondmate in order to comfort her, although the twins were completely confused by what the medic had meant.

"What do you mean he's glitched?" Sideswipe finally asked his curiosity taking over him as he looked toward the fully grown mechs. None of which who knew exactly how to explain it to them.

"Basicly theres a problem in his CPU which made him act as scared as he did," Forcescoped explained.

"Can't you fix him?" Sunstreaker asked and to his disappointment the medic shook his head.

"It's not that easy, if we try to get rid of it we will very likely offline him permanently in the possess," these words many the twins wince, thinking of losing their brother was something they never wanted to do.

"But how did he get it in the first place?" Sideswipe asked watching both his creators and the medic cast down with cold, sad optics. The medic looked over to Ringracer who nodded and gave a nod, giving him permission to explained.

"Even though we transfer sparks many time there are many things that can go wrong, which is why we run test on our machines. However just because we test them doesn't mean something won't go wrong. And when we tried transferring his spark the machine glitched right near the ending possess of the transfer. At first we figured that we lost the spark completely, in fact Red Alert is very lucky to be alive. Anyways things like that cause glitches later on in life. It's very rare when a glitch acts up at such a young age, and mechs usually to offline for good when they do." the twins eyes widen in horror at this, "But he was lucky enough to live through it."

"Is there anything that can at least treat it?" Ringtracer asked.

The medic nodded, "Yes, just give it to him on a daily basis until he seems back to normal, after that we'll only need it about once every thirty cycles or so. I warn you now this first time was pretty bad and it might take a while for him to recover, so just show him that you are trust worthy, don't yell at him, if he seems tense try to relax him. If he doesn't trust you for a while it's to be expected, just don't make him lose your trust."

Bluetracer, and Ringracer nodded as the continued to talk about the glitch Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at one another with sad looks. Hopefully this would be the last time they would have to deal with their brother glitching. It wasn't that they couldn't handle it, its just that they never wanted to see their brother in such pain again.


	6. Rank

"Wow I can't believe that _we _were actually chosen to serve directly under Prime," Sunstreaker said with excitement looking at his twin, who had the same look of excitement on his face, along with a proud look.

"Of course, after all whose better at kicking Decepticon afts than us?" Sideswipe commented with a shrug. They, along with several other mechs, were chosen amongst thousands of mechs to be part of the 'Ark' new front line crew. At the moment they were in the Ark's Rec Room with several other mechs. There were a majority of minibots, but they didn't pay much attention to them. After all what could 'bots half their size do? There were also others, but they didn't know them, nor did any of them really attract their attention. Besides they were too busy waiting for this Security Director to show up.

Like they had at other basses they had been assigned too they have always played tricks on the Security Director along with every other bot in the base. Mainly the highers ups, because it was so fun, and with the idiotic Security bots that were in charge before were never able to catch them in the act of doing their pranks or setting them up so it was rare when they were sent to the brig because of it. And they were pretty sure that this mech was going to be any different. They had a bucket of oil above the door and by the simple push of a button it would completely cover the bot. They would have set it up so that it would drop when any mech entered the room, however there were still several mechs coming for the meeting and they didn't want to get the wrong mech. All they had to do is wait for someone who was coming in who looked offical, but even if they did get the wrong bot it was still going to be a fun site to see.

Another mech entered and Sideswipe was prepared to push the button, but quickly stopped himself as he recognized the mech as his younger brother. "I can't believe Red was also sent here," he spoke out with a large smile on his face. It has been nearly 3 vorns since he and his twin had last seen their sparkling brother, and after so long here he was in the Ark with them. The smaller bot walked forward as he carried around a data pad, examining it, never noticing the twins coming up to him. "Red Alert! Long time no see what has it been? A couple of vorns now right?" Sideswipe exclaimed.

Red Alert flitched as he heard his brother's familiar voice as he looked up at both of them. One of his optics were twitching at the sight of them, ans he was pretty sure that his glitch saw about to act up. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker," He acknowlege them both as he looked at each of them as he said their names.

"Who would have thought that _you _would have made it up to one of the best that you were actually brought here like us," Sunstreaker said still looking down at his brother.

"Yeah for a long while we thought that you wouldn't make it very far because of... well you know."

"Actually I..." Red said before being interrupted

"Heh I bet it was because of that that he has gotten as high as he did Sides."

"Very true."

"Sides!, Suny! Please I rather no one learn about that besides I--" again Red Alert was interrupted as Sunstreaker threw his arm around his little brother as he spoke softly into his audios.

"Don't worry Red you know we would never tell these guys that," he said as his free hand pointed toward the other bots in the room who were still talking with one another not even noticing their conversation.

"Yeah we're not that cruel, well not to you anyway," Sideswipe added in before Red Alert gave them both a glare.

"Oh yes like locking me inside a closet isn't cruel, or taking my stuff away from me, or the time where you two left me hanging, literally I would like to add, from the ceiling for joors ignoring everytime I pleaded to be let down. Yeah some brothers you are, speaking of which I would rather you not mention that we were related it would be awkward," Red Alert said coldly at first, but he seemed to grow a bit embarrassed when it came to asking about the favor.

Sunstreaker tighten his grip around his younger brother's neck after hearing the request, "Whats that suppose to mean, are you embarrassed of us?"

"No... its just--"

"Besides since when did you start giving out the orders?" Sideswipe asked whie crossing his arms, "Last time I checked you did as we said, who do you think you are an officer or something?"

"About that you see..."

"Oh speaking of which," Sides said as he leaned in close to his brother whispering, "You should see what he have planned for the Security Director, it's a simple gag but something fun." At this Red Alert finally stopped talking allowing his brothers the chance to revel their crime. "We planted oil above the door so we're waiting for a tall, red, and panicky 'bot so we can dump it on him. Sounds fun huh?"

"From what we've heard this Secerity bot is even jummpier than you, so it would be funny to see how he reacts," Sunstreaker added with a chuckle as he loosened his grip once more.

"I have an idea," Red Alert muttered as he finally got himself out of Sunstreaker's grip.

"You do?" Both asked with curiousity in their voices.

"How so do you know him?" Sides asked.

"No, I am him," Red Alert said with a stern voice staring at them with a cold glare as he backed up from them. A dumbfounded look was on their faces as they stared at him with disbelieving optics.

"Alright Autobots listen up!" Red Alert yelled so everyone in the room heard him. Once every bot in the room was looking toward him he spoke again, "I am Red Alert Security Director here at the Ark. You all have been chosen because you are the best at what you do. I'll be briefing you on several things before Optimus Prime, and his second-in-command, Prowl, come in to speak with you. But first..." he trailed off so that he could look at the twins who still had dumbfounded looks on their faces. "You two will be spending sometime in the brig after Prime is done speaking with you all.

"What!? For what we hadn't done anything!" Sideswipe escaped

"You two were planning to dump oil on me were you not? That there is enough for me to send you both there, now be silent while I say what I need to say for I will not be repeating myself twice!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Two joors later after everything was said and done, by Red Alert, Prowl, and Prime the twins were lead to the bring being put into separate cells. Each of them saw the satisfied smirk on their younger brother's face after locking them in. "You set us up didn't you!" Sideswipe grumbled as he looked at Red Alert to simply shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't know what your talking about, all I'm doing is punishing you for a crime you tried to commit, nothing more. But if you want to think of it as pay back for all the solor cycles then so be it," Red Alert said before walking out of the bring, payback was fun.


	7. Meeting

Wow it's been a while since I updated, not cause I'm out of ideas believe me I gots plenty of those, I'm just having a hard time writing it D: curse you writer's block why are you so evil!? Anyways I wanted to do Starscream's and Red Alert's first meeting. And I remember in the Transformers Bunny farm on Live Journal of someone mentioning sparkling Red Alert metting Starscream which made me want them to meet at a younger age. After all I gots to thinking that what if the only reason Red Alert somewhat trusted Starscream during Auto Berserk because he trusted him from before. Thus this coming out. And if your wondering Red is probably a little older than the age of 10, maybe older. Anyways enjoy

* * *

Why did things like this always have to happen to him? Why was he cursed with such bad luck? Whether it be at home, school, or even here in Praxus' greatest Science Academies, and here he was... LOST! He turned around the corner of one of the many white halls to again come to yet another dead end. Well there was a couple classes here and there, but he didn't want to disturb them. With another sigh he begin to look again to find his class. Today he, his class, along with several others were suppose to be on a trip to this academy to see types of classes they would be able to take when they were older. Although he almost didn't get the chance due to his glitch, they felt it would be better if he just stood home for the next two cycles while in Praxus, but thanks to some negotiations the teachers allowed him so long as he had a guardian. Or in the case he was in two guardians.

Unfortunate for him both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had come with him in order to keep him in check so that he wouldn't glitch, although due to the fact that while they were the astrology department he didn't seem to notice that the rest of his class had left him. And now here he was, about a joor later, and he was still lost, with no idea as to where his class was nor, how to get back to the place he lost them. This horns sparked as he sensed several coming his way, and quickly hid around the corner as several nearly full grown mechs, over twice his size, passes by. His CPU told him to ask them for help, but his glitch screamed that he couldn't trust any of these students, and his mental chips, being as weak as they were at his young age, couldn't fight very hard to keep the voices at bay. Well not without his brothers at least. He didn't know what it was about them, but around them the voices were always so quite. Problem was they were somewhere around the Academy and there was no way to get to them.

Once the mechs passed by he came out of his hiding spot and began walking once more, looking around with cautious optics making sure that he wouldn't run into anyone. Yeah he did want to be found, but not by anyone he didn't know, which of course was a big problem for he didn't know anyone. About another half a joor had passed by and still no sign of his class or his brothers. His horns were sparking more frequently than before, and he was growing more panicky and he had to hid on more than one occasion. Last thing he wanted to do was get in trouble for wandering off. He was about to pass by yet another room when all of a sudden--

Boom!

"Ahh!" Red Alert screamed as he jumped back, the door he was about to pass by was blasted open with both the explosion and the body of a seeker. His glitch screamed at him to hurry and hide, but curiosity got the better of him as he watched the smoke come out of the now doorless room. He then focused on the seeker who was slammed against that opposite wall rubbing his head. By the look of it he had a red and white color scem, along with some blue although it was difficult to tell thanks to all the soot that was covering him. A grown escaped the seeker as Red Alert hear a voice from inside the room.

"I told you there was something wrong with the wiring, but would you listen? Nooo you just had to continue, and now we have to start back from square one!" cried a voice from the room, which instantly grabbed hold of the youngling's attention as he looked toward the door, them smoke finally beginning to clear. The mech in the room came out and Red Alert gasp in awe at his size. The seeker on the floor was already nearly three times his size, but the guy in front of him was twice the seeker's size. Like the other one he was covered in soot and was a flyer model, not the same as the other though, and had a white paint job. Or was it gray?

"Oh common we have our notes still so we're not starting from 'square one' we just need to rebuilt it is all," said the high voice as the seeker stood up dusting himself off, the white and red youngling quickly grabbing his attention, "Aren't you a little young to be here?" he asked as he stared at him with a bit of a confused face. After all still wasn't a school for younglings. Instant fear came on Red's face as he took a step back, the big shuttle looked right and down seeing the small bot.

_"Run now you fool!"_

Red heard his glitch yell as he stared at both of them with fearful optics, taking yet another step back when the big one noticed him, "Hey they little young one, lost?"

_"They'll hurt you and turn you into scrap if you don't run now! You'll be in trouble... they'll..."_

Red Alert shook his head to stop the voices from speaking both mechs taking notice as to how the youngling's horns sparked. "Think he's malfunctioning?" Red Alert heard one of them ask although he couldn't tell which one it was, his CPU was aching in pain, and his glitch continued to scream at him. Again he took a step back as they both stared at him.

"Stay back!" Red Alert yelled one hand grabbing hold of his helm as the other moved in front of him as if it would put some space in-between himself and the two flyers.

"I think he is, should we take him--"

"I won't let you take me any where!!" Red Alert yelled as he took off running.

"Wait a minute get back here!" the shuttle yelled in hopes that it would stop him, although the youngling didn't stop, "Starscream we have to go after him."

"Why?" the jet asked a bit confused as to why they had to chase after a youngling. He wasn't there responsibility, they were students not babysitters.

"He's obviously malfunctioning, and he needs help so come on," Skyfire briefly explained as he started heading after the youngling, Starscream following not to far behind him. And in less than a breem later Red Alert was sure that he lost them as he looked around to make sure they weren't following him. His listened closely for anything, when his audios caught the noise of foot steps he quickly ran once more, he wasn't use if the footsteps belonged to the flyers he had met, or if it was another group of students, but either way he didn't want to encounter them. He turned left around the corner only to run into a dead end.

He was about to back up and run again when he bumped into someone's leg. Complete panic filled his CPU as he turned around and looked up with fearful optics as they locked onto the form of the white, red, and blue seeker from before. "I-I-I- I'm sorry I-I--I didn't mean to hmm... I was with...with I didn't mean to--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there I'm not mad, and I'm not going to do anything to you, so just calm down," the seeker interrupted as he raised his hands showing that he wasn't a threat to the youngling, but all the child did was walk back into the wall.

"Please... just stay back..." Red Alert begged as he looked up into the seeker's red optics.

"Alright, that's fine how about we just talk?"

"Talk?"

"Yeah you know talk, get to know one another, my name is Starscream what's yours little sparkling?" Starscream asked with a smile on his face hoping that if he talked to the youngling.

"I'm not a sparkling."

"My apologies, but can I still get your name?"

Red Alert hesitated as he looked away for a astrosecond, "Red Alert," the youngling spoke softly which made the seeker smile.

_-Starscream I haven't found the youngling, had any luck?-_ Skyfire's voice came over the comlink, and Starscream took a moment to reply to his partner, never taking his eyes off Red Alert.

"Don't worry I found him."

A sigh of relief was heard over the com. _-That's good to hear, I'll head over to the med bay tell them of the kid so you can just drop him...-_

"Sorry Skyfire, but the boy is terrified at the moment and I doubt he'll be able to handle going to a bunch of mechs he doesn't know," Starscream interrupted him knowing it would be bad to leave the child there.

_-But Starscream, surely...-_

Again he was interrupted, "Clam down just see if you can find out where he is suppose to be and call me back when you do," and once that was over and done with Starscream cut the connection.

"Your not going to turn me in?" the youngling asked obviously a bit confused, although by the looks of his his fear was slowly disappearing

"Of course not, look how panicky you are with just me, I could only imagine how you'll get if I sent you there," Starscream replied with a chuckle, watching as Red Alert's body to relax a bit. "So why are you here?"

"Ummm... it was a trip from my school, several classes, including mine, were chosen to come here to see more advance schools and such," Red Alert explained

"I see sounds like fun, enjoying the school so far?"

"I was until I got lost," Red muttered obviously annoyed at the fact.

"How did that happen?"

"I was interested in one of the classes and didn't notice when the others left and when I did I had no idea where they went so I started randomly looking so now I'm here."

"Sounds like you had a long day," Starscream replied as he kneeled down so that he was leveled with Red Alert even if the boy was still some distance away from him, "How about we go back to my lab and I'll give you some energon, I'm sure you must be thirsty."

"I-I don't know... I really need to look for my class and... and... and..." Red Alert stammered as he looked way from the seeker once more afraid of going with him, although there was part of him that felt that the seeker could be trusted, and that he wouldn't hurt him.

"I already have Skyfire looking for where you need to be, and if your class is around I'm sure he'll find them, now come on," Starscream said as he offered his hand to the youngling to show him the way back to the lab. Patently waiting for the youngling to take hold so that he wouldn't feel pressured.

Although all Red Alert did was stare at the hand still feeling that he should stay away until he finally thought, 'What's the worse he could do?' he asked himself as he went closer to Starscream and took his had, making the seeker smile widen. Once the youngling took his hand Starscream began leading him back to the lab from before, after all the smoke should be gone by now. And there was nothing really dangerous in his and Skyfire's lab. The seeker led the youngling into the room, making sure the door stayed open so the youngling wouldn't feel like he was trapping him in.

The room was completely lit and it was a bit obvious as to where the explosion took place due to the marks. The lab was a complete mess with broken glass, soot around the room, dropped tables and well all in all it wasn't all that impressive, but then again he did have to remember the explosion from before so a regular lab had to be more impressive than this right? "Here you can have a seat here," Starscream said as he pulled out an undamaged chair for the youngling to sit on as he went to receive some energon. Red Alert just nodded and walked over to the seat to sit down taking hold of the small cube of energon as Starscream handed it to him however he never drank from it.

Blue optics shifted to the destroyed parts, "So what were you and that big guy working on?"

"Just a project of mine for a class, as for the big guy his name is Skyfire, good partner to have," Starscream replied as he began cleaning up the lab

"What is it though?"

"I call it a Null Ray it suppose to..." he trailed off as he tried to think of simple terms to use so that the youngling would understand, "Well basically it nullifies circuits and such," he explained finding them to be the simplest words to use in order for the youngling to understand it, however he knew when he got in front of his professes they were going to demand a much more complex explanation.

"How cool, bet you can even paralyze other mech with that huh?" Red Alert asked with a laugh.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A couple of breems have passed both Red and Starscream were doing nothing but talking during the time about family, school, and some other things. That was when Skyfire came in and behind him was another full grown mech along with two other younlings. "I can't believe you wonder off again! Seriously Red why do you do this to us? Are you looking to get us in trouble with our creators arn't you?" Sideswipe said obviously annoyed

"See I told you I have such _caring_ brothers," Red Alert whispered sarcasticly to the seeker who just laughed. That was when Starscream watched as the yellow youngling grab hold of Red's hand bringing him close to him, an optics raising as both of the younglings gave him a cold, hateful glare.

_'Heh and here he said that they don't care,'_ Starscream thought as he looked at the three seeing how much they obviously cared about the red and white youngling despite their yelling at him for getting lost. He watched as they left the mech, most likely the boy's teacher, thanking him for taking care of Red Alert before leaving.

"So did you have fun?" the seeker heard his partner ask, red optics looking up to him.

"Of course it's nice to break every once in a while even if it's talking with a youngling," Starscream replied looking back toward the door, think if he would ever meet up witht he youngling when he was older.


	8. Creation Day

"So who do you think its from?" Bumblebee asked to no one in particular as he stared at the large bag of odd colored goodies.

The Porsche beside him shrugged, "Heck if I know, I didn't even know it was Red's creation day," replied Jazz as he sipped on his energon still eyeing the goodies.

"Did anyone know it was his creation day?" Bee asked as he looked around to all the 'bots in the room all either muttering no, or just shrugging. No one seemed to have a clue about the goodies or the fact it was the Security Director's creation day. At first the day had gone on like any other day, twins play a prank on Bluestreak getting themselves in trouble. Decepticons attacking yet another oil rig to gain more energon, Ratchet throwing his wrench at his patients after fixing them up after the battle. The only thing that was odd was the mysterious bag in the center of the Reckroom that appeared sometime before, or after no one was completely sure, they came back from busting Decepticon-aft.

As most of the mechs continued to talk amongst themselves whether it be about the goodies or something else no one even noticed the twins smirking at them. Both of them found it very hilarious that they have been able to stump just about every mech on the ark with their gift, and now all they had to do was wait for their brother to receive it. "SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER!!" the very familiar yell echoed through the room as a very angry red and white lamborgini walked through the door completely covered in oil, "I SWEAR YOU TWO I HAVE HAD --"

"Heya Red look at what you've got here!," Inferno's voice quickly cut in knowing it would be a scary thing for everyone to watch how Red Alert would deal with the twins. So he figure why not distract him while figuring out this little mystery of the magically appearing goodies.

"What is it!?" Red Alert snapped as he sent a glare over to Inferno who couldn't help but flinch. Red Alert was very intimidating when he wanted to be.

"Umm..." Inferno stuttered as he pointed with his good hand toward the bag on the table. "Umm someone left a gift for you."

"A gift?" Red Alert asked obviously confused his anger seeming to dissolve away as he walked over to the bag picking it up and examining the holo pad next to it which read

-Happy Creation Day Red Alert from you know who-

"I see," was all he said as he stared at the bag, no emotion appearing on his face as he picked up the bag and placed it inside his subspace for later.

"Wait so you know who gave those two you?" Bumblebee asked hoping for an answer, but all he got was a shrug.

"Haven't a clue, but I'm not going to turn down a gift someone on the ark made especially seeing this is the first time in vorns I've ever received a gift for my creation day," Red Alert replied nonchalantly gaining a couple of sad glances from several members of the ark as Red's anger once again returned as he glared at the twins. "As for you two in my quarter's now you're cleaning up the mess you created."

"What!?" both twins exclaimed before Sideswipe added, "What happened to going to the brig!?"

"Obviously that isn't teaching you two anything."

"But that isn't-"

"I don't care," Red quickly interrupted his yellow brother, "You both either start cleaning now or for every next interruption you'll get another room to clean!" The twins grumbled at this as they walked out of the room angrily walking toward their younger brother's room with Red behind them.

"That was... weird," Inferno muttered as he and every other mech in the room watched the scene, most of them didn't really care about what had happened, after all Red Alert threaten the twins on nearly a daily basis, but to those who knew Red well knew that he never allowed ANYONE in his room, and making the twins go into his on orders to clean it just seemed a bit... off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I can't believe you're actually making us clean your quarters," Sunstreaker grumbled as he continued to scrub the floor hating what the cleaning was doing to his paint job.

"Yeah especially on your creation day we should be calibrating! Not cleaning" Sideswipe added in as he looked up to see his younger brother cleaning himself off as he ate another goodie.

Acting as if his brothers had said nothing Red Alert spoke up, "Did you guys change these? For some reason they taste so much better than before," the young officer took another bite savoring the taste of the goodie. It had been vorns since his brothers have given him these. They probably would have, but they had spent a long time away from one another so there was no way they could have given him anything.

"Nope the same recipe as always, it's just that you haven't had any in so long that it taste better than ever," Sideswipe answered with a smile on his face which made the younger mech chuckle. It had been ages since they've had a chance to spend anytime together whether it be on his creation day or the twins' Even after they reunited on the ark neither of them had the chance to met up for they were busy on these days, this was the first time they actually got together. For Red, this was a fun day despite everything that has happened that day, and watching his twins clean for him was a hilarious site.

"Hey you guys I have a question," Red spoke up as he looked blankly at the ceiling as he laid back on his berth. Both twins stopped their cleaning as he looked up toward their brother with curious optics. "I remember back when I was younger that neither of you ever gave me anything on my creation days, heck I was lucky enough to get you guys to wish me 'Happy Creation Day'" Red Alert rolled over so he was no longer on his back as he looked at them and asked, "So what made you guys start with the goodies?" A somewhat guilty expression came across the twins faces as the looked away. Obviously they were guilty about something. "Well?"

"Can't you just be happy that we give you a gift at all?" Sunstreaker replied with a scowl not really wanting to say why they did what they did.

"I am, but I still want to know."

"Well too bad, we ain't telling" Sideswipe added in.

"You two either tell me now or I'll have you clean half the base, and if you still refuse to tell me I'll have you clean the rest," Red Alert replied with a smirk. He may have been abusing his power a bit, but it's not like he couldn't easily come up with reason why he gave them their punishments.

"WHAT!? You can't do that!"

"Actually I can, if you have forgotten I'm a ranking officer now and I have plenty of tapes to not only have the others back me up on your punishments but add to it," both twins grumbled after hearing this, which did nothing but make the young officer laugh, "Bet you two regret picking on me now huh?"

"If we've known you would have held a grudge for so long we would have just ignored you and picked a new target."

"Your avoiding my question..." Again the twins grumbled as they stopped what they were doing as they walked over to the berth, Red Alert sitting up as his brothers took a seat beside him. Red couldn't help feel like a youngling again with his brothers taking a seat beside him to tell him a story about something.

"In all truth is was dad who made us start it, you remember that Creation Day of yours when you got that really awesome blaster game?" Sunstreaker asked, and Red Alert answered with a nod, "And you remember dad taking us out of the room because he got so angry about us playing it before you got a chance to?" Again Red nodded.

"Well he basically yelled at us about how cruel we were to you on your creation days, after all in just about everyone of them we either picked on you, called you names, used your toys, and we never really noticed how cruel we were until he pointed it out." Sideswipe continued to where his twin left off. "He even point out just how bad your creation days were compared to ours. Because for a long while Sunny and I were kind of... envious of all the gifts you got from our creators."

"You two were envious of _me_!?" Red couldn't help but interrupt obviously not understanding why.

"Well you always got stuff we wanted for our creations days, but mom and dad would just say it was too expensive, but yet they always seemed to be able to get it for you if you asked for it so yeah we were envious and thus picked on you because of it." The yellow twin commented before Sideswipe continued

"And he explained to us the why of it all. Once he took us out he yelled at us about how when it was our creation day we not only had a gift from them but our friends always came over, and mom's creator's came over as well to visit, heck you even gave us a gift on our days, as crappy as they were," Both twins giggled at this as they remembered the drawings Red gave them when they were younger, they were horrible looking pictures, but it was the thought that had counted, "But when it was yours well you had no friends to come over and no one ever showed up besides us, and you even had to spend several of your creation days in the medical room, so yeah we got to see things his way.and we decided then to start giving you gifts."

"So that's why we give you the goodies," Sunstreaker finished

"I see so it started with pity?" Red Alert commented sarcastically.

"When you put it that way it sounds rude, but what we do is kind." Sinstreaker spoke up as he flicked his younger brother's helm.

"Ow I said don't do that!" Red complained as he grabbed hold of where he was hit. "Anyway out both of you."

"But we're not done."

"You got out most of it out, the rest should be easy to get out from here."

"Wait so you only used us to get out the hard part of the oil!?"

"Yup."

"That's just cruel Red"

"Pay back for all the stellar cycles you made _me_ clean _our_ room."

The twins just grumbled at that still knowing that of they had known their brother was going to keep a grudge they would have never targeted him in the first place. They were about to say more before Red Alert began pushing them both out a scowl already on his face as he pushed them both out the door. After all now that they were outside the privacy of his quarters he had to hide their relationship once more. "And that's final, so do it again and you'll be cleaning up half the base next time," Red Alert yelled pretending as if he had been yelling at them for breems just if any members of the ark were nearby. The twins again scowled at him as they stuck their tongs out at him before leaving.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inferno looked around the corner making sure to keep well hidden and watched as Red threw the twins out. Part of him couldn't help but feel jealous of the twins for actually being able to spend time in Red's room. Primus it was something he could only wish for at the moment. Although he couldn't help but feel a bit confused as he saw a small smile appear on Red's face as he watched the twins leave. He couldn't help but think that his crush actually liked the twins,_ 'No no matter how hard I have to try I will make Red mine!' _the fire truck thought to himself, after all he wasn't going to lose his crush to the twins.


	9. Nap Time

Okay well I did plan to have when the ark learns about their relationship this chapter however Ihave hit a complete block on that however this came out instead so I hope you enjoy. Also this is my first time trying baby talk so in what Red Alert says doesn't make much sence sorry

Enjoy

"'Unny I tired," Red Alert said in a sleepy voice as he rubbed one of his optics his older brother looks up from his drawing as he took a look at his little brother. Part of him wondering why he was telling him he was tired after all the sparkling was suppose to be taking a nap with their father creator.

"Then go back to bed with dad don't bug me," Sunstreaker said obviously annoyed that his younger brother was bugging him while he was drawing. Why couldn't he bug his twin? All Sideswipe was doing was playing games.

"Buh 'Unny I wanna sweep with you" Red complained as he stared at his brother with pleading, blue optics although Sunstreaker was doing his best to ignore the optics for he knew if he looked it would make it that much more difficult to tell the sparkling no.

"No Red go back to sleep with dad," Sunstreaker replied as he continued to focus on his drawing, although the sniffling sounds coming from his brother instantly made him stop and look up only to see Red Alert's optics filled with energon tears.

"Aww come on bro just sleep with him until he falls to sleep can't you see he's tired?" Sideswipe's voice came in as he looked over his shoulder to look at his twin and younger brother.

"Why don't you?

"Because he wants his 'Unny to sleep with him."

"Red is excused from calling me that just cause he can't say my name yet, but that doesn't excuse you," Sunstreaker said as he was about to get up from where he was sitting to bounce at his twin, but quickly stopped when he felt small hands grab hold of his own. The yellow youngling turned around looking his brother in the optics once again see the pleading look. _'Primus not the optics,'_ he thought to himself as he continued to stare at the sparkling.

""'Unny no want to sweep with me? 'Unny hate me?" Red asked looking as he was about to release the energon tears built up in his eyes. And that was what pushed Sunstreaker over the edge.

"Nonononono, you know I don't hate you Red if you want me to sleep with you I will," Sunstreaker quickly replied with a smile on his face even though ever part of him hated the idea of laying down with his younger brother just so he could take a nap. And just like that Red Alert's tears disappeared instantly as he smiled brightly releasing a 'yay' as he ran over to Sunstreaker's breath. Sunstreaker could feel one of his optics twitch as he just stared at his little brother as he struggled to get onto his breath. Once Red Alert was one he quickly crawled to the edge of the berth as he padded the space next to him as he make happy clicking sounds. "Why do I feel as if I've just been played?"

The red youngling laughed as he heard his brother, "Because you just were," he replied as he continued to snicker even when his twin gave him a cold glare.

"'Unny common," Red Alert cried as he patted the place next to him once more, "Sweep 'Unny, sweep."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sunstreaker grumbled as he walked over to his berth to lay down with his sparkling brother. Once he was on the berth and lied down Red Alert snuggled up against his brother hugging him tightly. The sparkling's wide optics looked up at his brother to see that he wasn't even trying to fall into recharge.

"Opics off 'Unny," Red Alert said as he continued to look at his brother who just obeyed him. A couple happy clips escaped Red's mouth before he snuggled his head into Sunstreaker's chest and offlined his own optics in order to get some recharge.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

About half a joor later Red Alert onlined his optics and looked up at his brother seeing that he was now in recharge making the sparkling giggle, after hearing the giggle Sideswipe looked over his shoulder as he saw Red Alert sitting up rubbing an optic, a sad look going over to Sides, "'Ide 'Unny wen sweepy withou' me," Red Alert complained as he looked at his brother.

"So?" Sideswipe asked , part of him couldn't help but feel a suppisious feeling about where this was all going.

"Sweep with me?" Red Alert asked again his optics were pleading as he look at his older brother.

_'Is he doing this on purpose?'_ Sideswipe couldn't help but think after all first Red went to bed with their father creator and once he was asleep he moved out of his room and got his twin to fall into recharge, and now he was asking him. If Red weren't as young as he was he probably would have suppected something more, but he was nothing but a harmless sparkling... right?

"Pwez 'Ide... pweez" again Red Alert begged as he looked at his brother with pleading the optics, very similar to the one's he gave Sunstreaker. Sideswipe just shook his head in amusment as he got up from his spot pausing his game.

"Alright fine come on Red," Sideswipe gave into the pleading walked over to his berth gesturing for his brother to come on the berth with him. A large smil appered on Red Alert's face as he crawled to the end of the berth making sure not to awake his brother the slowly got off the berth. As he got off he allowed his legs to dangle for a second before allowing his feet to fall onto the ground. Once he saftly landed he ran over over to his red brother snuggling up to him like he had Sunstreaker.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Daddy, Daddy!" Red Alert yelled out in order to wake his father creator up. The large mech's optics slowly onlined, at first a dim yellow before the glew their full color. Red Alert's father creator sat up on the berth rubbing his helm as he focused his attention on his youngest.

"What is it Red Alert?" the mech asked as he relized a yawn as he threw his legs over the breath as he waited for his creation to speak.

"'Unny and 'Ide did somethin' bad," Red Alert said to him as he pointed his figure toward the direction of where his brother's room was at. Ringracer just groaned.

"What did they do?"

"Come see! Come see!" Red Alert yelled as he ran out the automadic door and ran to his brothers' room. And before his father creator came near the room Red Alert yelled, "'UNNY! 'IDE!" the yell instantly woke both the twins up from reacharge with a yelp. Neither of them were expecting to see what they saw. Their room was comletely filthy with writing on the walls and toys everywhere. And both of them had the same coloring on them as there was on the wall.

"What happened here!?" Sideswipe yelled in shock as he saw the condision of their room.

"Thats what I'd like to know," a stern voice said, both of the twins flitched as they heard the voice of their creator. Both of them looked back with nervous looks in their optics as they saw their creator at the door with a stern look on his face, arms crossed over his chest in obvious dissapointment.

"Waitwitwaitwaitwait!!" Sunstreaker cried out as shaking his arms infront of him, "This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh then what is it?"

"Uhh.. well thats simple really... ummm..." Sideswipe said as he tried to come up with an answer although neither of them knew what to say, when it came to things they did there were able to come up with something, although this came by total surprise and neither knew what to say. That was when both of them caught glance of their younger brother hidding behind their creator's leg both of them quickly pointed at their younger brother. "It was him!" they both yelled in unison.

A gasp escaped Red Alertt's vocolizer as he looked up at his creator, "Nuh-uh they lying"

,

"It had to be him, he asked us to sleep with him and we ended up falling alseep instead of him and he did this while we were both out," Sideswipe argued as his creator gave him a 'you-got-to-be-kidding-me' look.

"Right so your sparkling brother made you both fall sleep then did all this just to wake me up so we can blame you, do you honestly think he's that smart?" their creator asked as he stared at his creations both of them were lost of answers. "Besides mind me asking why you two are full of paint while Red Alert is clean?" again both were lost for answers for there was nothing he could do. "Both of you are grouned for the next three cycles, and you have to clean up this mess--"

"But dad!"

"No buts. Clean. Now" with a grumble the twins began cleaning up the mess in their room, while Ringracer turned back to Red Alert who had his hands up.

"Uppy, daddy uppy" he said with a smile on his face, optics radiating innocence. Ringracer brought his youngest into his arms making Red Alert click and giggle with happyness. "Daddy can I have a goodie?"

"Alright, but only one alright," his father creator answer as he began walking off with Red Alert in his arms, both Sunstraker and Sideswipe glaring at their younger brother for they couldn't help but feel as if it were all a set up.

"Told you he shouldn't be hangging around you too much," Sunstreaker grumbled as he picked up another toy from the floor.


	10. First Day of School

W00t here we go Red's First Day of School

* * *

"Nonononono!" cried the youngling as he held onto his father's leg shaking his head right to left, "Please, please don't make me go, I don't wanna!" the youngling continued to cry as he griped his father creator's leg even tighter. A groan escaped from Ringracer as he brought his hand over his offline optics, as happy as he was that Red Alert was starting his first day of school, which meant they no longer had to hire sitters to watch him, he couldn't help but be annoyed about how panicky his youngest was about it. He could still remember the twin's first day of school. Both of them were excited and happy to get out of the house, true they had gotten in to trouble at school but they both enjoyed the friends they had made. However Red Alert's reaction seemed to be the complete opposite.

"Clam down Red it's not going to be bad, Sunstreaker and Sideswipes like it so I'm sure you will too," his father creator tried to reason with him as he tried to get the young mech off his leg, although he was having no such luck.

"They like messing around they don't like the classes or the teachers or anything, it's just another place they can prank people at to them," Red Alert argued knowing that was the only reason his older brothers willingly went to the school aside from friends of course. But the youngling knew he wasn't going to have a good time there. He CPU could already imagine the other younglings making fun of him, and pushing him around like his brothers did. And he couldn't help but feel as if the teachers weren't going to like him very much either. It might have been his paranoia glitch that was making him so scared, but he didn't care. Red Alert just wanted to stay home with a sitter like he usually did after all he knew the sitter and knew he could trust her and trying to get to know these other mechs just scared him.

"Dad, if we don't leave soon your going to be late to work," Sideswipe spoke up as he and his twin stood at the sidelines watching their little brother panic, not even caring that he reviled the real reason as to why they enjoyed going to the school of theirs. This did nothing but make the mech growl in frustration he raised his leg then shook it in hopes of making Red Alert let go, but this did nothing but make him grip on tighter as he continued to beg not to go.

Ringracrer shook his head once more as he sighed, he grabbed a couple of datapads from the counter and began walking toward the door with his youngest mech still on his leg. The twins laughed at the site but quickly followed after their father heading to the school. It took only about two breems to get to the school and the twins already started heading off to play with friends of theirs leaving their father creator with their paranoid brother, who was still clinging on to his legs. "Red Alert just how long are you going to cling onto my leg like this?"

"Until you take me home," the youngling wined not really caring about other younglings and their creators were thinking as they saw him still hugging his father's leg, trembling in fear. He didn't want to be here, he knew that everyone he met here was going to be mean to him. And if that was going to happen he rather just stay at home. At least there the only mechs who did anything to him were his brothers.

Another groan escaped his vocals, "I'm going to have to drag you to your class aren't I?" Ringracer asked Red Alert still shaking his head against his creator's leg. He tried one last time to shake his child off his leg, but as before it didn't work. _'Why me?'_ he thought to himself as he rubbed his optics in annoyance. Next time Bluetracer was taking Red Alert to school. He then continued on walking until he was in front of the class Red Alert was assigned to, and he could only hope that the teachers here would treat him like he did any other. It was common knowledge that those with glitches were sent to special classes to learn, but Ringracer knew that Red Alert wouldn't get a real chance to learn if he were in those type of classes. It took a lot of negotiating with the Dean to allow Red Alert into a normal class and he knew he would do well in it, the only problem was that he was too scared to come on his own. _'I'm sorry for what I'm about to do Red,'_ he thought to himself as he leaned down and grabbed hold of one of his sparking's horns which quickly made the youngling let go.

"Owowowowowow," Red cried softly as his father creator grabbed hold of one of his horns, it wasn't that he grabbed it hard it was just because his sensors were sensitive that small touches like this hurt. "Please dad I don't want to stay here, please don't leave... please," Red begged as his father creator let go of his helm and kneeled down to be optics level with him, stopping him as Red Alert attempted to clinging onto him once more, by quickly grabbing hold of his arms.

"That's enough Red, your a growing youngling and you shouldn't be so afraid," Ringracer said in a nice and firm tone. Although he knew being afraid wasn't completely his fault, but he was hoping his words would get through to him, "No one is going to hurt you here, besides after class you'll get to meet up with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe doesn't that sound fun?" Red shook his head which made him frown. "How about this you stay here for the day and I'll give you an energon goodie when you get home as a reward?"

"Only one?"

"Fine I'll give you two, but no more than that you know how you get when you eat to many. Deal?" This made the youngling nod in enthusiasm which allowed Ringracer to let his child go without having to worry about his grabbing onto him again begging not to stay. "Alright then I'll see you when you get home later be sure to meet up with the twins later though I don't want you walking home alone." Again Red Alert nodded quickly hugging his father creator before entering the class.

Once Red Alert entered the classroom a nervous look on his face as he looked around. Part of him wanted to just cover his horns due to how loud all the others were and by the look of it all the teach has yet to arrive. This was going to be a long day.

About a breem or two later the teacher had come in introducing himself as Wildfire, a name in which Red couldn't help but know from somewhere although he couldn't pinpoint where, and as he went through the rules of his class realization came to him as he finally recognized the name, _'He was Sides and Sunny's first teacher too,'_ he thought to himself as he felt himself lower in his seat as if not wanting to be seen, especially after knowing all the pranks they used to play on him forget his teacher hating him for his glitch his teacher was going to hate him for being related to them.

"Alright kid it's nice to meet you as I just said I am Wildfire your teach for the next stellar cycle, maybe longer depending on what you'll be taught next, for now lets get to know one another since you all are most likely to be staying with one another until your full grown mechs. Lets start with you," Wifdfire said as he looked toward a young femme who just stood up from her seat introducing herself as Aerialace and how she hoped to be a great seeker once she was older. One by one each youngling introduced themselves and said what they wanted to be when they were older until it was finally his turn, however when it was his turn all he did was shrink into his seat even more. "Come on now don't be shy everyone has to do this," the clam voice of the teacher said as all optics focused on Red Alert which made him panic even more the voice of his glitch was growing louder by the click.

"Umm..." Red said softly as he stood up from his desk looking down to avoid the optics staring at him, "I-I-I-I'm Red Alert, and- and and- umm... I-I'm not really sure what to be..." he trailed off as he quickly sat back down in his seat wanting to just hurry up and leave right now.

"Red Alert?" the teacher question as he knew there was something important about this one however he couldn't recall, he picked up a data pad on his desk optics narrowing as he looked at the youngling's file, _'A glitch? He's a glitch?'_ he thought to himself a bit upset that they had put a glitch mech in his room instead of sending him into the special classes like all other glitches, but it wasn't the only thing that made him upset. It seemed like the youngling was also related to the little hellions Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, _'I can't believe they did this to me'_ he thought to himself as he sent a small glare toward the red and white youngling who was still trying to hid in his chair. His optics clamed down as he looked at the mech behind Red Alert, "Alright next."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Any questions?" Wildfire ask as he scaned the room none of the younglings raising their hands at first, "Good then get to work and if any of you need me feel free to tell me," with that Wildfire sat on his deska s the younglings got to work on their writing. About a quarter of the way through Red Alert raised his hand to get his teacher's attention which brought the mech over, "Yes."

"Umm can you tell me how to spell my brother's name," Red Alert asked since they were suppose to spell out the names of their familes Red Alert needed to know whether or not he was getting them correct.

"Of course," Wildfire replied as he took the pen from Red and was about to spell it out for him until another hand went up and Red Alert's teach quickly forgot about him and went to the other student. A sad look went on Red Alert's face as he was instantly forgotten about before Wildfire had the chance to help him.

Like he would help you, your glitched hes gonna do nothing but avoid you so that way you'll fall behind and be put in to the class glitch

Red Alert actually thought this to be really possible, however he tried to keep his father's advice and not listen to the voice within his CPU no matter how much sence it made. The teacher continued to help other students with their work and whenever he rose his hand he was quicklt ignored and Wildfire just helped another student who had raised his hand afterward. FInally giving up Red Alert just tried to work on his own hoping he would get the writting right. About half an orn later the class was excused for a break making them hand in their datapads so that they could reveiw them and that was when Red Alert went up to his teacher, "Umm.. excuse me Wildfire sir," Red spoke out to gain his teacher's attention, "I was just wondering why you ignored me when I tried asking for help."

"I never ignore my students Red Alert," was the smiple reply his teacher gave him as he looked over some of his student's work.

"But... umm... when ever I raised my hand you ignored me and helped everyone else but me," Red Alert replied a bit more determed for an answer. However a somewhat fearful look went into his eyes as his teacher glared at him with dark pale blue optics, although what made Red Alert even more terrified was that he was the only one left in the class with his teacher.

"Listen, and listen good youngling for I will only say this once, I do not like that fact that your in my class a glitch like you should be in another class not mine and I'm not going to watse my time with a glitch when I can be helping younglings who actually have a future to look forward. If you want to stay in my class thats fine with me, but unless you start paying attention to what I have to say you'll fall far behind 'cause as I already said I'm not going to watse my time with a mech with no future," Wildfire said coldly as he stared down at the shaking glitch. "Understand?"

Red looked as if he was on the verge of crying, but he choose to keep the energon teas in as he gave his teacher his unfinished data pad ad left the room. He should have just continued to beg his father to allow him to stay at home at least he wouldn't be taught by some jerk who didn't even see him worth his time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once the break was over the students made their way back to their seats everyone laughing and enjoying the conversations they were having with one another, by the look of it all it seemed to have befriended one another except for him of course. It seemed like just about every youngling in the class was ignoring him. At first he didn't understand why, but then he figured that just about every youngling found out about his glitch and was now avoiding him because of it. _'Why couldn't dad just let me stay home?'_ he continued to think to himself as he looked down sadly at his desk not paying attention to anything around him. That was when he looked up at his teacher as he walked into the room with an energon cube in hand.

"Alright younglings lets begin," he said as he tried to open one of the cabinets in his desk however it was sealed shut. "What is this?" he grumbled as he continued to try and open the cabinet. "Slag it!," he muttered softly to himself as he heard laughing amonst his students, he banged the desk just to have it explode as he did so. It wasn't a dangerous one, but it was enough to knock Wildfire into the walk behind him as well as cause the room to be filled with smoke causing an alarm to go off and water to sprinkel down from the ceiling getting the entire class wet. The younglings of the class as well as Wildfire quickly evacuated the room other classes were also exiting their rooms after hearing the alarm. An angry growl escaped the mech's vocolizer as he looked over to Red Alert grabbing hold of one of his arms, "This was your fault wasn't it?"

"What!? What are you talking about I had-"

"Don't lie to me this is the EXSACT same prank your brothers pulled on me before and now that your in my class you decided to do the same thing!"

Red Alert shook his head as he tried to get his arm out of this teacher's grasp flitching a bit as to how hard Wildfire was holding him. "No I swear I didn't do this!"

"Tell it to the Dean," Wildfire said as he began pulling the youngling with him to the head office right after getting another mech to look after his students. About half a breem later Red Alert was sitting in the office with a pained looked on his face hatig the fact that he was being blamed for a prank he never did. He held on to his arm in pain for Wildfire's hand dug in deeper than what he had thought and it still hurt even after he let go. At the moment he was waiting to be called into the Dean's room his sensitive sensers could pick up his teacher's yelling through the door with words he had never really heard before, but by the tone of his voice they weren't very good ones. Bringing his knees up Red Alert warped his arms around himself ducking his head into his knees doing his best to keep in the tears that threatened to come down, he knew something bad would happen if he came to school he just knew it, but his father creator refused to believe him. Everyone always refuse to believe him.

* * *

Needless to say Red had a bad first day


	11. Naive

Nothing, but a short little dabble as to how naive sparklings can be, and if your wondering about age, Red is about 3 while thw twins are 7. Enjoy and sorry for all who are expecting the ark to kind out about their relationship I'm still working on that just having a really hard time getting it out

* * *

"'IDE! 'UNNY!" the young sparkling cried out as he shook Sunstreaker in order to wake his brothers up, "'Ide, Unny wake up daddy hurding mommy!" the twins grumbled but the last part of what their sparkling brother had said did catch their attention although neither was sure whether they had herd correctly.

"What do you mean Red?" Sideswipe asked still obviously tired, and hoping that Red Alert was just imagining things.

"I when to get enerjon and when mommy and daddies room and it soun like daddy hurting mommy hurry hurry we have to help mommy," Red Alert explained the best he could, but was still very concerned about his mother creator and without waiting for an answer from his brothers the young lamborgihni ran off to their creator's bed room, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe quickly following behind him to make sure everything was alright. Once they got to their creator's door the sparkling pointed to the door saying quietly, "Hear?" he asked as the twins put their auditory receptors next to the door.

Once they were close they began to hear moaning sounds and instant;y turned red as they quickly backed away from the door. "We need help mommy," Red cried optics still worried as he shook Sideswipes waist demanding that his older brothers help their mother creator.

Without a second thought the twins quickly covered the young sparkling's mouth as they dragged him away from the door, even if he was doing his best to kick out of their grasp, after all since they weren't going to help then he was. Once they were back in their room they let go of their brother and quickly locked the door before their brother had a chance to interrupt their creators. "WHY YOU LEDDING' DADDY HURT MOMMY!!" Red Alert cried energon tears in his eyes about to poor.

"It's because he's not hurting mom Red," Sideswipe tried to explained as he placed one hand on the sparkling's shoulder with a forced smile on his face.

Red snift as he wiped the tears from his eyes, "He not?"

"No Red they're just,... ummm they're just..." Sunstreaker tried to continue however he had no idea what to say as to what they were doing. After all their was no way he was going to understand they were spark bonding, help they barely understood it themselves.

"They're just wrestling!" Sideswipe finally came up with a some what good answer until Red Alert was older to understand what they were doing.

"wesling?"

"Yeah you know how my and Sunny ply fight all the time?" Red Alert nodded at this, "Well that's what they're doing now."

"So he not hurting her?"

"Of course not."

"Why would he hurt her?"

Red Alert actually considered this for a moment, but thought of nothing, not that his sparkling mind could think of anything.

"So you feel better now?" Red nodded.

"Good then get to recharge."

"'Kay!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning Red Alert was drinking his special energon, since regular energon for sparklings would but just like giving high grade to a light weight mech. As Red was drinking on the counters his brothers were finishing up some work they had to get done for school when their creators came in.

Ringracer had his arm about his bonded as they were muttering sweet things to one another. "Get a room you two," Sideswipe said with a laugh.

"Very funny, Sideswipe," Ringracer said with a chuckle.

"Moring Mommy! Moring Daddy!" Red Alert cried out as he lifted up his arms in hopes of being picked up which Bluetracer happily answered as she picked up her sparkling. As his bonded cuddled with her sparkling Ringracer began drinking some energon. "Oh 'Ide and 'Unny tell me what you and daddy were doing last night"

Bluetracer instantly blushed and Ringracer began choking up the energon that he was drinking, glaring at the twins who seemed like they were freaked. "Is that so," Ringracer said still staring at the twins as he was wiping the energon from his mouth, "So what did they tell you?"

"They told me you and Mommy westling, so did you win or did mommy?" Red Alert asked his creators just looked at one another before smiling nevously at their sparkling. Ringracer walking forward patting his son on the head.

"Mommy won Red, she always wins," his father creator said as he walked over toward the twins whispering softly, "Thank you for not saying what we really did."

"Yay mommy won!" Red Alert yelled as he hugged his mother creator tightly.

_'Younglings are so cute when they're so naive,'_ Bluetracer thought to herself as she hugged her son back.

"You did win right?"

"Like you ever stood a chance against me."


	12. Paint Job

Okay really out of order but then again when he heck are my stories here in order? XD However I have put up a time line in me profile to make things easier from what was first and what came after and such so enjoy 3

* * *

"Your not actually going out like _**THAT**_ are you?" Sunstreaker asked putting great emphasis on the word 'that.'

Red Alert stopped in his tracks as he looked back at his brother with a confused look on his face. What was wrong with the way he looked? The young mech looked down at himself he was a bit dirty, with some dried up… well he didn't really know what it was, on his feet from all the traveling back and forth between home and his teacher, and of course there was the faded out paint job he had, but Red didn't think much of it all. "So I'm a little dirty big deal, Sides goes out like this all the time," protested the younger mech, not knowing just how big of a mistake that was.

"Sideswipe is a slob and if not someone who you should be looking up to for hygiene tips, and go and get yourself cleaned up," the older brother demanded glaring at the smaller mech.

"You can't be serious! I'm already late as it is I can't afford-'

"No brother of mine is going out looking like _that!" _Sunstreaker quickly interrupted, he was known for his looks and it was bad enough he had one sloppy brother, but Primus help him if he was going to have another.

"You let Sides go out looking like this!"

"As I said Sideswipe is a slob who is beyond help, however you I can still manage to convert."

"But!-"

"That's it!" Sunstreaker once again interrupting his brother as he walked over to Red Alert grabbing onto one of his horns and pulling him along to the wash room ignoring every single cry of pain, and complaint he had about how he wasn't a sparkling anymore and that he didn't need his brother.

"Come on Sunny let go that hurts!" Red Alert cried out as he continued to try and get out of his brother's grip, however it wasn't doing him any go for he was only causing himself more pain. However once again he was ignored as they stopped in front of the wash room. Sunstreaker opening the door and throwing his brother in roughly, nearly making the younger mech tumble over had he not caught himself in time.

Once inside, Red tried dashing at the door only to have Sunstreaker not only seal it shut but locked him in from the outside. Red Alert growled in frustration as he banged on the door, "Sunstreaker come on I don't have time for this, I'm going to be late!"

"I don't hear any water running!" Sunstreaker yelled from the other side of the door leaning against it so his brother couldn't escape while he wasn't looking.

"But!-"

"If I have to go in there and bathe you like when you were a sparkling I will."

Another growl of frustration escaped Red Alert's vocolizer as he slummed his head in defeat. He was embarrassed enough that he was being forced to bathe, having Sunstreaker do it for him would be worse. "Fine!" he finally gave in before setting on the water.

* * *

One joor, and three baths later Red Alert was finally clean enough, by Sunstreaker's standards, to be let out of the wash room. However his brother still wasn't satisfied. "Your paint is still really faded out, why haven't you done anything about that?"

"Well it's not like I can afford a new paint job, and there was no way our grand creators would pay for something like that for _me_," Red Alert complained, he was already in a bad mood, but having to rethink how his Grand-Creators treated him while they were forced to live with them when their creators had died made him angrier. They down right hated him because he had a glitch. They treated his brothers as if they were Primus himself, but when it came to him he was lucky to get enough energon to live off of.

"Well we'll just have to do something about that won't we?" Sunstreaker replied causing Red to grow a confused look before being grabbed by the arm and dragged him once more. Although this time Red Alert didn't put up a fight for he knew it would be pointless. Entering his brother's room Red Alert was forced onto the berth as Sunstreaker received some paint. "Lie down," Sunstreaker ordered and again Red Alert didn't argue back as he did as he was told. Looking him over Sunstreaker began his work and for about half a joor he worked in silence before Red finally spoke.

"Why are you doing this?" the younger mech ask a bit confused.

"What I can't do something nice for my little brother?"

"For a good vorn you and Sides and been treating me like crap, now that I moved back in with you two you act like nothing happen," Red Alert replied in a sad tone which made Sunstreaker stop.

It was true both him and his twin had treated Red like nothing while they lived with their grand creators, "Alright fine I'll admit I wasn't the greatest brother for a while, but both me and Sides have learned our mistakes and we're trying to make things up to you a bit. Is that so wrong?" Sunstreaker asked however Red Alert never answered as Sunstreaker did the finishing touches on his new paint.

* * *

Red arrived late to his teacher that day, but he did feel somewhat happy that his brothers were actually being brothers again. When he walked outside the building he noticed Sunstreaker outside waiting for him. "Hey Sunstreaker what are you- Ahhh!"

The young mech yelled as he was grabbed by the shoulders, the yellow mech moving him around several times as if looking for something. After Red thought he was done he was pulled by the arm once more as Sunstreaker brought it up with one hand and pointed and a small scratch with the other. "What. Is. THIS?"

"Umm…" Red said nervously, "A scratch?"

"I spent slagging 2 joors on your aft trying to get you clean and you get yourself scratched!?"

"Umm… Sorry?"

"Sorry isn't going to help you here now come on we're going to polish that junk off." Sunstreaker said as he pulled his little brother along, Red Alert couldn't help but feel completely humiliated as on lookers watched Sunstreaker pull him along like a sparkling, and yet there was another part of him that didn't care. He was finally getting the attention he's been wanting from his brothers for vorns now. Well sort of.

* * *

Its very funny cause I had all intentions of making this a very hilarious chapter, but it turned out somewhat sad sorry I shall try posting up a fun chapter next time. Key work being try XD


End file.
